plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toxic Waste Imp
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Barrel Imp Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = All Imps are Deadly. |flavor text = All the radioactive glow... none of the super powers.}} Toxic Waste Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability gives all zombies on the field, including it and any damaging Imp tricks, the Deadly trait. This ability persists until all Toxic Waste Imps are removed from the field. Origins The Imp riding the barrel is based on the Imp from PVZ2. His deadly trait references to how radiologocal/biological hazmat can be extremely harmful to living organisms. Its description is a reference to how some superheroes obtain superpowers after contact with radioactivity. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Barrel Imp Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' All Imps are Deadly. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description All the radioactive glow... none of the super powers. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 }} Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Toxic Waste Imp's stats are only average, but its trait and ability make it one of the most useful zombies in not only an Imp deck, but in any deck that has a good number of Imps. Toxic Waste Imp's existence spells doom for any plant fronting an Imp, and due to its Amphibious trait, some opponents may struggle to take it down before it causes major trouble. Generally, you should swarm many Imps to maximize its ability. An exceptionally good example is Hot Dog Imp, who can clear two plants at once due to his Strikethrough trait. Since it is an Imp zombie, it synergizes well with Imp Commander, and since Toxic Waste Imp is also Amphibious, it is easier for it to strike your opponent as some heroes (Chompzilla, Captain Combustible, Solar Flare) do not have Amphibious plants. But still, be warned as Captain Combustible and Solar Flare have damaging tricks to remove it, Chompzilla also has removal tricks. As Impfinity, you can play Cakesplosion as if it were a cheaper Locust Swarm due to Toxic Waste Imp affecting damaging Imp tricks too. However, unlike Locust Swarm, it does not work against shielded plants. and Huge-Gigantacus can teleport Toxic Waste Imp to guarantee its safety for a turn, and they also have efficient card supplying options in case Imp Commander fails. And finally, Neptuna and have boosting cards to keep Toxic Waste Imp for longer. Against When your opponent plays Toxic Waste Imp, you should prioritize on destroying it as its ability allows Imps to devastate any plant, and given how cheap many Imps are, the results may be detrimental. Thankfully, many low-cost cards like , Berry Blast, and Banana Bomb can destroy it at once. Gallery Trivia *Its barrel has a face resembling the face on Balloon Zombie's balloon, Rocket Science, and Rolling Stone. *Its card image depicts it carrying a barrel, but when it is on the field, it balances on the barrel instead. Category:Deadly cards Category:Imp cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Aquatic zombies